A Better Place : Prologue - From the End Till the Beginning
by ytodd
Summary: Nick and Judy saved Zootopia, it was the easy part. Now that Judy has landed her dream job and that Nick is trying to get in the good side of the law, it's time to see how mammals struggle with the daily routine of their lives. The story begins a bit before the end of the movie and ends a few minutes after. The story is now complete.
1. Nick Academy 01 - Slippery slope

**Disclaimer : things have changed (for me, not for the story) since I wrote those first chapters. This story has become the prologue to Tales of a Post-Movie Zootopia. I'm leaving the rest as it is, forewords included, since I want it to be as close as the first vision.**

* * *

 **Hello reader. Thanks for clicking the link, I hope you will enjoy the reading but first a bit about my humble self.**

 **First and foremost, know that english isn't my first language, it's the reason I'm posting this here, to force myself to work on it, and because I like to write stuff. That being said, I don't want to get your hopes up, this probably won't be a long running story, or an epic one. However, it will be heavily fluffy (not the first chapter though), so I hope you brought your insulin.**

 **Without further ado, here goes.**

* * *

"You're dead, red pelt."

 _No shit._

Thought Nick while he crawled to get the bottom of his body out of the icy water at the foot of the ice wall. At this rate, he knew he would get a cold before the end of the afternoon. It was the third time he tried to get past it, along with three other comrades. He shook himself to get rid of the water that drenched his fur.

 _I'm giving up for today. I almost got above it, next week will be the one._

It clearly was the one thing that gave him trouble. Social studies and criminology were a walk in the park. He could have written the books himself. Law was easy for him too, you don't get to become a good hustler if you can't learn it and how to get around it. He knew he had a good memory and kind of impressed himself about how he could learn this fast and remember it all. Then again, to be a good liar, he had to have a good memory to keep track of the layers of fabricated reality he wrapped himself into during his previous career.

The physical side of the job was another matter however. His strength was rather... Lacking. He worked as hard as the other aspiring officers, if not more, but as a fox, his little size would remain a limitation. At least he had good stamina. Avoiding and running for danger were a fox's specialty, especially if said fox was a con-mammal trying to squeeze others for all their money's worth.

...

The fox had to squint in the dark to look at the smartphone screen. The bright light was hurting his eyes. Being evolved from a nocturnal predator, there was a reason why he always had his big aviator glasses on him. He was almost tempted to use them now. The earphone was in place, he tapped the screen, beginning the call. The exhausted but happy face of Judy appeared on the screen.

"Hey slick Nick" came a tired but cheerful voice.

"Hey officer Bunbun" he answered in a whispered tone so as to not wake up his bunkmates.

"You know you're paying for those nicknames when you get back to zootopia ?"

"Counting on it, Fuzzball."

"How is it going at the academy ?"

"Well, the bookworm I am is getting the best grades in all the writing stuff, so you know, that's always good."

"But ?" Judy had caught the subtle change of tone he had when he wasn't as happy as he wanted to appear.

"Passing the ice wall still gives me trouble."

"I know you'll get through... Above it," she said with a joking tone.

"I'd be on a slippery slope otherwise." Smug grin.

"You didn't."

"What about you. You had an interesting day it seems ?"

"What makes you say that ?" yawned her.

"I don't know, it's only *PM and you're already sleepy."

"I'm a diurnal mammal."

"Avoiding questions is usually my specialty." Playful tone again.

Judy rubbed her eyes, so as to wake a little, reminding herself of the events of the day.

"Well first, this boar was harassing female preds around the city-center's mall. I had to go myself since I'm currently partnered with Wolford and I didn't want to escalate the situation with him being around. You know, males butting head, protective instincts... He stayed in the back, tranq-gun at the ready."

"Did it escalate ?"

"A bit, the guy was clearly under the influence, he screamed at me saying I wasn't a real officer and made a swipe to flick my nose. Or so he said afterwards."

"Drug ? Alcohol ?"

"Both, vodka and crack. He had also traces of coke on his snout."

"Nice mix."

"I know right ? Wolford reacted as soon as the guy made his move, he had to tranq him three times and taze him while we were cuffing him since he woke up again."

"Since when is Wolford that twitchy ?"

"Since I'm Precinct One's public face."

"Yeah, I understand, I wouldn't want your- the Precinct One pretty face to get hurt either."

 _Oh crap, the tongue-slip, did she notice it ?_

"Me neither, I rather like it" she answered in an even more sleepy tone.

 _Phew, she didn't._

"What else ? It was just an arrest, you can't possibly be tired from just that ?"

"A couple of snatch'n'runners, and this guy taking the city-streets for his personal racing circuit. He clearly took a page in flash's book. Oh and Fru-Fru delivered her triplets."

Nick's eyes were now wide open, a bit of a worried look on his face. He knew it was usual for shrew to give birth to multiple kits at a time, but it didn't mean that it was an easy feat. That, and birth wasn't due for another month.

"So now we have three other cute little Judys in the city" he said, hiding his concern under a joke.

Judy was too tired to comment ont the c-word.

"Fru Fru is fine, I know you were worried. And no, we don't have three other Judys. Only one, and also a Vito, named after the great-grandfather as I hear it. And a Nicholas."

This time, Nick couldn't hide his flabbergasted expression, his mask of coolness was instantly shattered by the news. He wasn't able to regain his composure before hearing the familiar sound of a screenshot.

"This one is going straight to furbook."

He gave her a an annoyed looked ruined by his laughing eyes.

"She named one of her kits after me ?"

"Isn't it usual to name a kit after his godfather ?"

"She wants me to be his godfather ?" His tone shifted to whisper to choke. He had to punch himself several time on the chest to be able to breathe normally again. Judy was giggling, it wasn't often she saw Nick completely taken aback.

"Well mister Big isn't keen on the idea, but you were reinstated as a member of the family, so yes, she does."

"Gee, I'll have to find another skunk-butt rug for the kid's bedroom."

"Yeah, you do that, while I fill the forms for your burial. Anyway Nick, sorry to cut this short, but I'm really tiAAAAAWred", she yawned again.

Click, screenshot. This one he was keeping for himself, Judy's yawning face was just too cute to not make Furbook implode.

"Nighty-night Carrots."

"M'night Nick."

The call ended and he couldn't keep himself to smile like an idiot. Someone wanted him as a godfather. Someone thought him responsible enough to take care of a kit. Sure it was the daughter of the biggest crimelord of Zootopia but still, it had to count for something. Five minutes later he was asleep, the smile still plastered on his snout.

* * *

 **There may of may not be a metric-ton of pun, references and jokes in this. See you next time, this isn't the end.**


	2. Nick Academy 02 - Boxing halfdead Horse

**Hello there. Second chapter to this fic. As of now I'm having lots of fun writing it.**

* * *

"You're dead, duster-tail." Nick shook his head to get rid of the grogginess.

The punch had caught him right in the chest, making him fly across the ring where his head, protected by the boxing helmet, had hit the corner pillar. Facing him was a horse, smug grin on his face, looking at the fox like he was half-sorry half-mocking.

"It doesn't count, Hooffington pulls his punch."

"Am I now ?"

"Of course, I still have a ribcage."

The white bear, major Friedkin, looked at Nick, an annoyed look on her face.

"When you're finished horsing around, no offense Hooffington, get out of the ring. Others are waiting for their turn."

"Can I have another go ? I'm sure I can do better this time."

"Go ahead, it's your face after all, I'll go get the stretcher."

"You're such a ray of sunshine."

The mischievous grin was back on Nick's face. He had begun to see the pattern on Hooffington's moves. He knew, on the street, he wouldn't have the time to do so. But on the street he wouldn't have boxing gloves stopping him to use all of his arsenal of movements. It's wasn't self-defense course, it was boxing, the goal was to teach them to take punches and stay in the fight. To learn to move with their adversary, to size the oponnent. To find openings in one's defense. Nick didn't like boxing, it took time for him to stop considering it as a waste of time. Now he still didn't like it, but saw it as an opportunity to learn how to stop being afraid of violence.

It all took him back to the scout event, where he lost a fight he didn't seek, and his first and last big dream. From then on, he always did everything to avoid physical risks, to avoid fighting.

Now boxing was his therapy. It made him learn to accept that sometimes violence is unavoidable and that defeat wasn't so bad as long as you lived to fight another day.

The horse's first punch was easy to avoid, the second one too. Hoofington always did this, throwing two easy punches to put his opponent on his toes. A fighting warm up, a way for him to check the opposing fighter was in the moment. Nick appreciated the fairplay. A second series of jab, Nick used his little size to get under them and close the distance. A sudden kick from the right side forced him to get back. It was Savate, kicking was allowed, he knew it. That was how Judy got the best grades in this class. New jab series, punctuated by hooks right and left. Still evading. Once again Nick got under and didn't wait for the horse's kick, getting right between his legs, jumping and, in the rotation, hitting him right in the middle of the back. His opponent stumbled across the ring, using the rope to face him again. He was right where Nick wanted him. The fox closed the distance for the third time, knowing that by now Hooffington would change tactics, using kicks to keep him from getting closer and waiting for an opportunity to punch his lights out.

Nick was jumping from right to left, trying to slowly bring the horse to a punching habit, an easy pattern to read. At his fifth jump, he sent himself right at Hooffington's kick. Taken aback, the equine tried to use the opportunity to violently kick the fox. All according to plan. Nick jumped above the hoof, using the knee as a boost, he went above his opponent shoulder, kicking it as hard as he could on his way down, launching himself on the third rope. Behind him, the equine mammal was once again stumbling, but quickly got back on a stable position. Just before he turned around to face Nick, he heard a loud GAAAAAWWWW. Just as he had turned, he saw a big bright light, with a warm and pulsing sensation coming from his snout, slowly invading all of his head.

Major Friedkin recognized the move a soon as she saw it. Clearly Nick had learned a lot from Judy, she was the one that set the trend to use the ring's rope as a springboard for the small mammals during boxing course. Hooffington was toast, there was no way he was going to see this coming and it put a smile on her face. Not that she had anything against the equid, but seeing one of her pupil succeeding in something he usually struggled with always made her happy.

"You're dead, hoof-face."

* * *

 **This one's real short, but I thought it didn't really have something to do either in the precedent or the next chapter. I'll post another one real soon, like tommorrow.**


	3. Judy's side 01, Cheetah shootah

**All right guys, this one is a bit longer, to make up for yesterday. Judy's side is also interesting. I'm trying to give a bit of depth to Clawhauser's personnality. I hope you will like it.  
I'd like to thanks the people who favorited this story after only two chapters (you have a lot of faith, guys x) ). It was two mouse clicks for you, but a hugh ego boost for me.**

* * *

The shooting range, bane of Judy's existence.

The loud noises of the weapons were muffled by the noise-suppressing headset, but even that wasn't enough to protect here sensible ears. For a time she could slip her earplug under the headset, further cancelling the noise of the firearmes and letting her listen to music while performing the tedious training, but she was caught by Bogo who gave her a really long and loud lesson about gun safety and young officer's stupidity.

Now she simply put some wax earplugs, which were a bitch to take out afterwards but helped her resist the urge to bounce out of here as quick as she could.

 _Rabbit's weren't made for loud noises. Well they are, but we are made to run from them, not produce them._

She took place in front of her target, took out her gun, checking that it was loaded. She didn't like real guns, as far as she knew, no one here did. Possession was illegal throughout the city except for police officers. Which didn't stop thugs and criminals to occasionnaly use them. She knew for a fact that mister Big had a well maintained armory. She sometimes had seen some of the crimeboss' bears take them out to the gods knew where.

She really did like the shrew. He was nice for a crimeboss after all. His business only included, drugs, alcohol, contraband, and a bit of racket. He didn't take part in mammal-trafficking and protected his own. But the fact that he possessed real guns was something that she couldn't really accept, as much as she loved Fru Fru like a sister.

The ammo she used were only 6mm, hollow point to compensate the stopping power lost because of the small size. She could have handled 9mm, she had trained for it, but Bogo insisted she used small ammo. At first she thought he was still underestimating her, thinking that she would injure herself or wouldn't be able to shoot straight. He took her shooting himself, making her try both calibre. He then explained to her that he knew she could handle 9mm. Hell, he was fairly certain she would find a way to shoot Grizzoli's .45 if she had to, but that wasn't the point. If she had to shoot repeatedly, using 9mm would strain her arm, making her lose aim and even causing injuries to her aiming hand in the long run.

She admitted that Bogo was right, and that he was honestly trying to make it easier for her. She was the only one in the precinct using 6mm, but then again, she was also the only small mammal there too.

The gun was loaded, the target was at regulation distance. She took aim and emptyed the magazine, four in the head, eight in the body. She pushed a button, making the target come to her and started checking it. Two near-misses in the head, the last bullet she shot in the torso was a bit off-mark, almost a miss. But she was only warming up. She put another target in place and emptyed another magazine. This time all the bullets went right where she wanted them. She was still far from being the best shot at the ZPD, but she was a good enough shot that no-one could complain. She was about to put her third target in place when from the corner of her eyes she saw someone she never thought she would see here. Benjamin Clawhauser. She shook her head. Who was stereotyping now ? The fat cheetah was as much of an officer than her, even though his physical training, mainly his stamina, was lacking. He had to follow it the same as anybody.

But was the cheetah a good shot ? She was there for 8 months now and she had never seen him train at the shooting range. Perhaps he was avoiding to come when there were other people around. She couldn't stop herself thinking there was no way he was good at this. It seemed she wasn't the only one. Looking around she saw Wolford, Fangmeyer and Rhinowitz exchange jokes with other new officers she didn't know, pointing and looking at the Cheetah. Half of herself wanted to intervain, to teach them that looks weren't prooves of one's ability to perform, but she didn't want to make a scene. And maybe it was better that Clawhauser didn't know what was said in his back.

He approached the stand next to her, waving at her to say hello and turned back his gaze to the gun he had taken out of his holster. She couldn't hear him because of the sound cancelling headset but she was certain he was humming Try Everything from Gazelle, fitting at the moment. At second glance, she saw that he had earplugs connected to his phone under his own headset. She looked around again, hoping that chief Bogo wasn't there to see it, fairly certain that he would tear the cheetah a new one otherwise. No chief Bogo on sight.

She caught a glimpse of the half dozen-officers who were now focused on the two of them. At her side, Clawhauser was checking his gun, a regular Pawretta 9mm, he seemed to have trouble arming it. She went to help him, but he had already begun dismantling it, quicker than herself could have done so, checking every part for a probleme, while still humming the song. It was common for this type of gun to have mechanical issues. It was obvious in hindsight, being a more experienced officer, using his gun for longer than her, that he would know how to fix the problem.

The chubby feline expertedly put back his gun together, playing with the mechanism a few time to check that everything was in place, armed the gun, took aim with a distracted look on his face and quickly emptyed the magazine on the target. Inspecting it behind him, Judy thought that he wasn't a bad shot. Perhaps not great but good enough. A few round were off center, one almost completely lost its mark, but all in all, it was acceptable.

Her target was in place, she took aim and emptied her third magazine in it, not missing a single shot, at least a third of them dead center. Next to her Ben was watching with a big smile applauding with his pig paws. She took a smug playful pose as to say 'i'm the best'. He answered with a cheerful expression, gave her another target, putting one on for himself, winking playfully at her.

 _Oh it's on, big guy._

She didn't like to shoot guns. But this was a challenge. And she loved a challenge. They both emptyed their gun at the same time. She was proud of herself, it was her best work yet, bullet holes less than 3 inches appart on the target. She took a look at Clawhauser's target, his cheerful smile still plastered on his face as he was holding it to show to her, like a kid shows a drawing he made to his mother. His a target had an unique irregular hole, a bit more than 1 inch wide.

 _Did he just ?_

She looked around, Wolford, Fangmeyer and Rhinowitz trying their best to keep their bad poker faces to break into hysterical laughter, the three other new recruits had a look of utter astonishment locked on their faces, their mouth agape.

 _What the hell ?_

She turned again toward Clawhauser who had already put back his gun in its holster, waving at Hopps to follow him.

Five minutes lates they were both in the cafeteria, she was drinking a carrot-flavoured decaff while he was eating the first of a dozen donuts sitting neatly aligned before him.

"You're a great shot !" He began.

"I'm good at best. But I've never seen anyone shoot like you. You're lightyears ahead of me."

She ended her sentence with a blank exptession of disbelief. Clawhauser had an embarassed look on his face.

"Well, I mean... You're not... Like... Upset ? I like to show that I shoot well, but that one time Herold thought that I was making fun..."

"No I'm just... surprised."

"I don't really look the part, I know. No one could guess that the chubby cheetah tending the front desk is a good shot. I like to surprise people."

"You sure are full of surprise."

"I'm mostly full of donuts." He had a large innocent smile on his face.

"You're adora-"

"Tutut" he said on a playful tone. "If _I_ can't say the little bunny cop is cute, _you_ can't say that the fat donut-eating cat is adorable. Wouldn't be fair."

 _Damn, he is right._

"Sorry."

"Kidding, adorable isn't a racial stereotype, do as anyone else, call me how you like. Besides, I AM adorable."

 _Did he just pull a joke on me ? Okay, I really must learn to take him more seriously, you don't land a front desk job in precinct one by being an idiot. He's just easily distracted._

"Okay I must know. Where did you learn to shoot this well ?"

"Well, at first I wasn't that good. When I was at the Savannah Central Precinct I wasn't really that good of a shot, or at anything physical. I was already tending the front desk for this same reason."

"And then what happenned ?"

"Well for some reasons, I got transferred here. Chief Bogo didn't really like that I wasn't performing great in physical activities, so he forced me to train."

"It doesn't really surprise me. Though knowing the chief, he wouldn't have let you stop your training until you were as fit as him."

"Again, for some reason he did, but he still insisted that I learned to shoot as good as I could. He even sometimes trained me himself."

"I have a hard time imagining Bogo taking from his time to train someone."

"So did I. Anyway, I was really grateful that he did so. You know there is a grading system for officers in precinct one. If you fail, you get reassigned somewhere else. Well thanks to my training and how good I got, I was able to compensate my physical... flaws with my good aim. I'm thankful, I've made tons of friends here, thanks to that I can keep working with them."

"Deep down, Bogo is just a big softy."

"Other officers said that I was one the best front desk worker they ever had, I think he mostly cares about efficiency."

"Logical."

"Yep. Anyway, I better get back to it. Those files won't store themselves. Bye."

The cheetah left her a her thoughts, a bounce in his step.

* * *

 **Sheesh, more than 1800 words. What is happening to me ? My hands are beginning to fuse with the keyboard.**

 **I liked to introduce story elements happening before the end of the movie, to give more sense to the mammal's relations afterwards. There will be a few minor things that will differ from the movie, I hope I won't make anything incoherent. If I do good, you shouldn't notice.**


	4. Judy's side 02, bets

**New chapter guys ! I hope you're having as much fun reading this that I have fun writing it.**

* * *

Judy continued to drink her carrot-flavoured decaf, staring blankly at the the table, trying to process that the donut-loving happy-go-lucky cheetah was in fact the best shot in the precinct and probably in the city. And that he was way more clever than he appeared at first glance.

 _I tend to judge books by their covers, don't I ? First Nick, then Ben. Who knows who else I could be wrong about ?_

She was taken out of her thoughts by the rattling of chairs around the table. Six officers were now sitting with her. She recognized Wolford, Fangmeyer and Rhinowitz, but the other three were unknown to her. A male wolverine, a female deer and a female... Panda ?

 _I really need to work on those bias of mine..._

She hadn't come to the bullpen in the morning, and didn't check her mailbox yet. This was probably the reason why she didn't know there were new officers on the force. She had been assigned with Wolford to public patrol for a week and Bogo already explained that if she needed her to come, he simply would have called her on the radio. It was the way he did it. You had a task, no point on repeating it to you everyday.

"Hello guys ?" A string of 'Hey' and 'Hi' answered her greetings.

Wolford spoke :

"Hopps, meet Bailey FitzAntlers" finger pointed to the deer "Yiska Clawfith" finger pointed to the Wolverine "and" he struggled to keep a straight face "Wight Blackfur" finger pointed to the panda.

"You can snicker Moon-Moon, at least my name isn't Pandaford." She delivered it with a deep voice on a deadpan but not unkind tone.

"Would make for a good name though" he joked. "Anyway : guys meet Judy Hopps, face of Precinct One, hero of the city and slayer of scheming sheeps."

"Big fan" said the wolverine, shaking her hands.

"Yeah you did a great job" added the deer.

"I had to, I screwed up big time and put all the predators in a bad position. It was the least I could do to make amends."she was a bit embarassed by all the praise.

"Don't sell yourself short, in your place most mammals would have quit on the spot and gone into hiding." stated Blackfur.

 _That's exactly what I did._

"Thanks, it means a lo-"

Judy did a double take. "You're first name is White and your last name begins with Black ?"

"Its spelled Wight. My parents didn't have the heart to pull the joke all the way."

"Beside, "said Rhinowitz, "you know how it goes with the old names. I wonder what our forefather were thinking."

 _Do all the rhino have this deep of a voice ?_

Fangmeyer had come back with coffees and donuts for everyone. Judy waited until he was seated then she began speaking.

"So how come we have three new faces ? With the trainees who will soon come from the academy, there won't be desks for everyone."

"From what I've heard when leaving the academy at the end of last year, the new promotion seems to be good but not great. So most of them will be assigned to other precincts. Me and Bailey are coming from Tundratown. We were on the force for like 3 months. I hope our ex-colleagues aren't jealous." The Wolverine had a quick voice, almost aggressive but his face was composed.

"Glad you're out of the blizzard," cheered Judy, toasting with her second decaf.

"I myself comes from the rainforest distric" said the panda. "They needed a senior officer here, I applied."

"How long have you been on the force ?"

"Almost twenty-one years."

"Sheesh, reacted Fangmeyer, and you're only sergeant ?"

There was the shadow of a smile floating on her face. "I didn't become a cop to gain rank."

"Why did you do so, if you don't mind my asking ?"

"Free donuts." The ursine had still her little smile on her face, but Judy saw through it. It was subtle.

 _Fake smile, it's good but Nick wrote the book on it. Whatever her story is, it surely is a sad one._

"Well" said Fangmeyer. "We have now two females in the precinct. I don't know about you, but I find it refreshing."

"Uhm, I'm right here..." Said, Judy.

"I know you are. What you are also is : to little for my taste."

"You're a pig Fangmeyer."

"Aren't we all ? Don't be upset Judy, everybody knows he has a thing for Francine," joked Wolford.

"Yeah, when will you declare, Anand ?" asked Rhinowitz, in his usual stern and matter-of-fact voice.

"Never. I don't know about you guys, but I prefer my females without a trunk... Too risky. " The table instantly broke into a half-disgusted laughter, Judy hiding her red face in her paws. Rhinowitz lips had a slight twitch in their corners. "Beside" he said showing his paw, revealing a ring, "may I remind the crowd that I am happily married ? Please keep your hands to yourselves ladies."

Everybody was still laughing except the rhino, still his stern expression locked on his face, Wolford let escape a laughing howling, and Fangmeyer was trying to keep his composure as best he could.

Fangmeyer wasn't considered a joker, it was usually Wolford's place to crack one. Judy had learned it while on patrol with him. He always had a pun for every sentence, a joke for every situation. The tiger, most of the time had a warm smile on his face but always stayed serious. Like a fatherly figure watching over everyone. And the rare times he made a joke, it was always a dirty one.

The laughter slowly died down. "Alright, now that you're all quiet again, it's time to get back to a more serious matters." Fangmeyer was back to his smiling but serious self. Judy's ears immediatly shot up, ready to take in the important matter that the tiger seemed to want to share with them.

"Pay up newbies." Judy's ears flopped around her head. She shot her eyes to the ceiling. Again with their bets. Officer Clawfith and FitzAntlers took their wallets out and gave some banknotes to the tiger.

"What was the bet on ?" She asked, although she had a pretty good idea what it was all about.

"Who, between you and Ben, was the best shot." Answered Wolford while Fangmeyer collected the money and redistributed it to the winners.

"How did you know to bet on Clawhauser, Blackfur ?" he asked to the panda.

"Twenty years on the force, I know how to recognize a hustle when I see one. I was still impressed by his skill though. By the way Judy, did you take the last shooting between you and Clawhauser as a challenge ?"

Judy looked at the table, she felt her face heat up, red appearing under her fur.

"Yes, I did."

"Pay up, Wolford." The panda had a slight grin hidden under her serious look. The wolf gave forty dollars to the female ursine.

 _Oh, I'm sure Nick will like her._

"You bet on me taking this as a challenge ?"

"No, we bet on you admitting you did."

 _Nick will absolutely love her. Am I this easy to read ?_

Fangmeyer stood up. "Well kids, not that your presence is annoying but I still have quite a bit of paperwork to tend to."

"Me too" followed Rhinowitz in his deep and stern voice.

* * *

 **It feels like I've found the right length for my chapters. Not too long, not too short. What do you think ?**


	5. Judy's side 03, what's inside

**Howdy reader, hope the wait wasn't too long.**

* * *

Everyone quickly got up, throwing their paper-cups in the trash bin, quickly leaving the cafeteria. She was walking beside Blackfur who let herself slowly get distanced by the other officers. When they were alone in the hallway, the panda spoke.

"You want to ask me something, do you ?"

She had fallen on one knee, so that the rabbit wouldn't have to bend her neck too much.

"Yeah, how did you know that I would take it as a challenge and that I would admit it afterwards ?"

"As I said, I worked twenty years on the force. I've seen my share of young officers trying to find their way, to get recognized. Hey, I even trained some of them to help them pass rank. You're a young officer, first rabbit on the force, trying to show the world that you can do a job that most people think you can't. I would bet you spent your life running after that dream. Of course you would take it as a challenge. Everything is one to you."

"It's not-"

"I'm not judging. I think it's a good thing as long as you don't let it go overboard. Would you be where you are today otherwise"

Judy shook her head.

"And about you admitting it was a challenge to you... Well, you made a mistake, and a big one toward predators, and even toward prey 6 months ago. You did so because you had a bit of a bias toward predators. Saying that we could reverse to our savages selves easier than preys showed that."

Judy was trying to keep looking the ursine in the eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to pour.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized in a meek voice. She knew the stigmates of her mistake were still there. The damaged still hadn't been undone.

"I must say, I hated you for that. A little bunny, first one to become officer, and you were a bigot like any other." The panda lifted her paws "And then you saw your mistake, worked your ass off to make everything better. putting your life on the line for people that resented you. And after that you pushed acting mayor Swinton so that your friend, the fox, could go to the academy and have a chance to be the first fox officer."

"You know about that ?" Nick's presence at the academy had been advertised, but not who had vouched for him to get in.

"Friedkin is my stepsister. Anyway, That showed me that I didn't know everything. You were able to see your mistake, get past what you believed, I was ready to bet that you had grown enough to accept your flaws."

Judy sniffled, taking back the tear she didn't want to show to someone she didn't knew much.

"And I made 40 bucks from the wallet of the snickering wolf. Good deal overall."

 _She read people well. I'm not sure Nick will like her so much._

"Sergeant Blackfur, it was nice talking with you, I hope that we will learn more about each others in the next months."

"Likewise officer Hopps, Likewise."

They both got back to their office. Judy had a bit of paperwork to tend to but it had been a slow day. She knew that in one hour she would have finished, and would be at home around 8PM. She looked forward to call Nick, tell him about her day and the Precinct One's new recruits.

The bright rectangle of the screen flashed before her eyes. Earphone plugged, she tapped on the little green logo, beginning the call to her friend. Nick's face appeared, showing his exhaustion. For once, he was the one that looked the most tired. And beaten up ?

"Howdy officer, sayed the playful voice of the fox. How did you fair on this beautiful daAAAAAAy ?"

A yawn from Nick ? Everything could happen.

"I faired quite well, and you ?"

"Well also. Glad you asked."

"What happenned today ? Your right eye looks a bit swollen."

"You know Hooffington ? The one that boxed a bit in college ?"

"You lost again ?"

"You wish. KOed him in the second round."

"How did you do it ?"

"I used the rope as a springboard. Punched him right in the snout. Your legend paved the road for us little mammals in the boxing ring."

"Oh gods, it worked only three times, and I'm sure my opponent knew what I was doing the last time and let me do it anyway, just so that I could pass the class with flying colors."

"A victory is a victory. I still can't pass the icy wall though."

"Cold bath again ?"

"Nah, I learned to use the wall on my way down to get back on the solid ice. It doesn't get me above the damn thing but at least I avoid getting sick. And you, anything interesting today ?"

"We have three new recruits. A wolverine, named Yiska Clawfith."

"Strange name, male ?"

"Yup, a female deer named Bailey FitzAntlers, and listen to this one, a female panda named Wight Bla-"

"Wight Blackfur, big girl, big paws, big heart."

"You know her ?"

"Believe it or not, I had a life before meeting you. And remember that I know everyone."His smug smile was plastered on his tired face, happy to have surprised his friend.

"And how do you know her. A friend of yours ?"

"She arrested me a couple times before I was fifteen."

"Why ?"

"That would be telling agent Carrots, and you know the suspect ain't a snitch."

"It's not snitching if it's about you."

"Who said that was only about me ?"

"Won't tell me ?"

"Not about what I did, and not about who I did it with, but if you wanna know what I think of her... It was almost twenty years ago. I only remember that she was nice. She didn't use the muzzle, although she should have."

"You bit her ?" Judy had a genuinely shocked expression painted on her face.

"Maybe. She let me go in the end with the promise I woudn't steal again. If my record is clean it's partly thanks to her."

"So you stole something."

"Yes. Will you let it go, please ?" Judy sighed. Each time she was about to learn something about the fox, he would close like a clam. She hoped he would someday tell her more about his past. She was sure he was someone great that had made a lot of mistakes to get where he was.

"Alright mister secretive. I'll let you get your beauty sleep, you look tired."

"Thanks Carrots, Nighty-night."

"Good night."

Nick let go of the phone, turning on his bed, his gaze fixed on the white ceiling. Once again he had almost talked about his past. Part of him wanted to share, to talk about all of what he had done. It was never things that were really wrong or really bad. He had never badly hurt anyway, not on purpose. It was mostly stealing, conning mammal out of their hard earned cash, contraband, tax evasion and other things. But he was afraid.

Of course Judy suspected his past wasn't pretty. But there was a huge gap between suspecting and actually knowing. What if her opinion of him changed, if she saw him again as the dishonest con-mammal he once was ? Reflecting on his past, he saw in himself a bitter and cynical old fox letting no one in, living his life from moment to moment, scraping to make ends meet. Well scraping was going overboard, he had always lived quite confortably.

If you asked him, Nick wasn't pessimistic, only realistic, and prudent. Stuff could go wrong, you had to be prepared and have a backup plan, which would often revolve around running faster. The past couple of months, with Judy in his life, he had found himself able to believe that, at last, everything could be okay. He would remain cynical, he liked this part of himself, but he tried to be a good natured one, to stop seeing each mammal as an opportunity to make a few bucks or to have a good laugh. Nah, the good laugh part was good to keep. Everyone needs a good laugh from time to time. And so, he was afraid to talk about his past. He had spent his life not giving a flying fuck about what anyone thought of him.

And then, there had come that bunny. A bit of a bigot at that. And she became his friend. And now, he didn't want her to know that he had been, and partly still was in fact, everything she thought a fox should be. The irony wasn't lost on him, and he chuckled silently, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **And that's it for today. Much didn't happen, but important stuff was said. I hope I'm not too "in your face" with what I try to make with my characters. What do you think ?**


	6. Finnick's side 01, hustle and drinks

**Disclaimer : In my version of Zootopia, only mammals are sentient. It means fish, birds and bugs can be eaten.**

 **Could be interesting to have some whale characters.**

* * *

Finnick pulled his van before a large construction site, with a big sign 'Beaverston & Co, site forbidden to public'.

 _Guess stereotypes are sometimes true._

He saw a beaver smoking a cigarette and hailed at him.

"Hey mister, can you call your boss ?"

The beaver was taken aback by the deep and strong voice the fennec possessed and quickly got back inside the construction site. A few seconds later, a large beaver went out with two other workers in tow.

"What do you want fox ?"

"Easy big guy, I'm here to sell ya stuff."

"What stuff ?"

"Wood."

"How much do you have, and how much do you want for it."

Finnick liked to work with construction workers. They were simple to deal with. They always needed raw material and most of them didn't give two craps about where they came from. He opened the rear doors of his van, showing the neatly piled sticks that were there, secured with ropes. He even had found pallets to stock them on.

"Half of what you usually pay for the stuff. Pallets are free."

The beaver inspected the marchandize with a professionnal look on his face.

"Where do they come from ?"

Finnick simply looked him in the eyes, a blank expression on his face.

The foreman made a sign to his workers to take them out. He got his wallet out and pulled a couple of banknote, giving them to Finnick.  
Still a blank expression on his face, Finnick raised an eyebrow. The foreman got two other banknotes out of this wallet. Finnick snatched them from his hand, half a smile on his face.

"Glad to do business with ya. Havanice day."

The foreman had already turned back, returning to his work. Finnick had made a good haul. Time to hit the bar and get a beer or five.

He parked his van on his new favorite spot, in the back alley behind the Swimming Shrew. It was a little pub that served food in the evening, mostly homemade stuff for predators. The place had closed and reopened a few time in the last thirty years. The last time it went down, it was because of some prey meat that had found its way in the client's plates. It so happenned that the last owner had been a bit of a murderous and cannibal maniac. The police had found half a dozen skeletons in the basement. Stuff like that happened, and it gave Finnick the dark satisfaction that the prejudice against his kind was partially founded, even if by accident. It made the world a bit more fair, if a bit more sad.

He pushed the door and entered the pub. It smelled like sweat, beer and loneliness. Most patrons were alone at their tables, no discussion, just drinking away a long day of tedious work.

The fox hopped on a stool.

"A pint please. And plate wit' whatever the fuck you fill'em tonight."

"Hard day, big guy ?" Asked the barman, a badger, while filling the absurdly big mug and placing it before his client.

"You better believe it. Worked all day long. "

And it was true, every muscle in his body ached. The pawpsicle hustle was easier when he had the kid to help him. Perhaps he would find another apprentice, the thought made him smile in disbelief.

"What are you doing these days ?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

It was the best answer to this question. Honest people assumed he did physical work. The others knew not to ask too much about it.

"I see. Today's special is some bird's meat in a stew. Doesn't taste gross, but it's not the best. Sure you want it ?"

"I'll take some. I'm hungry as a wolf, no offense Steve."

An old grey wolf sitting two stools over, facing his own pint and mistakes in life, raised a paw as to say 'don't worry about it'.  
The little fox downed the pint in three gulps and asked for another just as soon as his plate was placed before him. The badger was always impressed about how much the little hustler could absorb, being beer or food.

Finnick dug in. As the barman had said, it wasn't gross, but it was the only redeeming quality he could find to the content of his plate.

 _Okay maybe I'm being a bit harsh, it's a warm meal and I shure won't be hun'ry afterwards._

He finished the second pint at the same time as his dinner. He asked for a third one. After this one, he would be packed and ready to hit the sack.

"You sure about this big guy ? I don't want you to have some sort of accident on your way home."

"I live near here, I'll go on foot. Gimme my goddam pint."

The fox was walking unsteadily toward his van after having left a handful of coins and banknotes on the bar. He turned right to the back alley, holding himself to the angle of the wall. He saw his van in a blurry fog, but there was also a dark figure hovering around it.

 _Shit, I'm in no condition to get rid of a thieving fucker tonight. Time to act tough._

He breathed slowly, trying to find his balance, advancing slowly and stealthily toward the figure. As a few steps separated him from the aspiring intruder and he said in voice as calm and firm as he could.

"The van ain't for sale. Getchur paws outta my property."

The figure seemed startled at first but began to walk toward him calmly. It was bigger than him but not too much. Perhaps a weasel or a badger.

 _Clearly not in a good state to fight. Or to run. Shit. where is my knuckle-duster ? Wish I had my bat._

"Don't take another step, I'm warning you !"

The figure stopped, made a movement with its paw and a ray of light suddenly caught his eyes. Finnick closed them instantly, the contrast with the darkness of the street-lampless back alley sending spike of pain in his booze imbibed brain. He backed one leg, raising his fists in a defensive position, squinting his eyes as to see but keep them protected from the light.

"It's me, asshat." Came a female voice.

"Who the fuck ?" Finnick knew the voice. He opened his eyes completely, the familiar voice partly washing out his brain from the alcoholised slumber.

"It's me" repeated the female voice, "Vivienne."

"Shit, Vi ? tha's you ? Don't scare old me like dis"

The vixen was leaning over him.

"Where's my son Finnick ?"

He could smell her perfume, light touches of lilac, and a slight womanly musk hidden beneath it. His brain had gone back in the comfortable slumber zone.

"Where is who ?"

She shook him.

"My fucking son shithead, where is he ?"

"Dunno a son, who's your son ? I know of him ? Don't shake me like dis, I don't wanna puke tonight."

She smelled him.

"Oh for fuck's sake and all that is unholy, you reek of beer."

 _He's drunk, how could I not have noticed this sooner._

"Yeah, I reek. Now let the reeker go to its van and have his deserved sleep." He walked a few steps. "Shit, where are my keys ?"

He felt paw fondling his pockets.

"Easy there lady. You cute and all but I ain't no easy fox."

As an answer he received a slap on the snout. He then heard a tingling. She had taken his keys.

"Hey tha's mine givit back !"

He felt himself lifted from the floor, taken throught the door of his van and lied down on the right seat. He slipped into complete slumber, rocked by the movement and the sound of the van.

...

 _Where the fuck am I. Sheets ? A bed ? Did I score last night ? Drunken' me isn't as out of the game as I thought._

The fennec opened his eyes. Light. Light. And a million darts attacking his brain.

 _Okay, three pints is one too many, lesson learned. Still, where am I ?_

Smell of lilac, and the musk of a vixen. Familiar. The brain still hazy, he felt his opened eyes slowly getting attuned to the light. He again risked his head out of the sheet. Smell of coffee, toast... And anger ? He looked around him.

On the bedside table, to the right, was a plate with coffee and toasts. The walls had a brownish redish tone, the bottom being old looking wood panelling. The large window had a pair of open crimson curtain. All this gave cozy and warm feeling to the room. He didn't recognize the place. However he did recognize the pink bathrobe wearing vixen sitted in an armchair to his left. She was staring at him intensely.

"Vivienne ?"

He looked down on himself, he was naked save for his brief.

"Am I in your bed ? The fuck am I doin' in your bed ?"

"Oh, I don't bloody know. Take a guess big guy." She had put an emphasis on the big.

 _What did I do ? What did drunken me do ?_

He felt his face become warmer and found he couldn't maintain his gaze.

"Did we..." He trailed of.

And she didn't answer.

"Don't fuck with me Vivienne. I wos drunk, I don't remember nothin'."

His voice had cracked. He had hidden his face in his paws. It was his best friend's mother, all of it spelled disaster. Part of his brain screamed at him that it was impossible that he did anything with her. The other reminded him that could be extremely stupid when he was drunk. Beyond that, and as much as he tried to remember anything beyond his second pint, his mind remained blank.  
He risked an eye between his fingers. Watching her, he knew who gave Nick his excellent poker face.

"Calm yourself Finnick, we didn't do shit. I slept on the couch."

"Why didja have to make me doubt ?"

"Payback. I didn't hear from my son for three months now. You know you're the only one that give me news about him."

"Buy a TV, you old hag."

"TV's a load of bullcrap. Never had one, never want one."

"You don't read the paper ?"

"To what goal ? They are full of lies."

"Damn, you didn't change a bit, still the paranoid."

"It's called being healthily cautious."

He chuckled, she did too. The tense atmosphere dissolved instantly. They knew eachother since Finnick met Nick. He was the one that brought Nick's parent what the kid thought they deserved, meaning the money he didn't really need to survive. That had been hard at first, they believed he had kidnapped Nick, forced him to work, but they soon understood, through one of Nick's early letters, that he wouldn't come back until he was, in his own words 'a fox they would be proud of'. To this day, she hadn't seen the kid in the flesh save from one time in the hospital when he and his father spoke for the last time. She hadn't dared come to talk to him. She had been too proud. She had been too stupid.  
But then again, he was truly her son, for he acted the same way.

"So my son. Where is he ?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"He's trying to become a cop."

"I don't believe you."

"Toldja."

"No, seriously, what does he do ?"

"Gimme my phone."

"What for ?"

"Proof."

An annoyed look on her face, she threw him his pants. He caught the pair of cargo with one hand, taking the Zoorola and flipping through the photo album. He, at last, found a picture, Nick wearing the trainees uniform, adorned with a big ZPD logo on the chest.

"C'mere."

The aged Vicen approached the bed and looked at the screen. Finnick barely stopped himself from sniffing her, for she had placed her neck two inches from his snout.

 _Lady, shoot me dead right here, why dontchu. I'm losing it. Really need to get laid._

Instantly her face showed a mix of disbelief and surprise, and... Something else. Was it pride ?

"My kit is studying to become a pig. Best one of the year."

"Yeah, he had to send me this very picture for me to believe it. I even saw it on the furbook thingy, couldn't bring myself to believe it before. Even now I sometimes struggle. The habit of asking him for help on a hustle is still there. But I don't wanna fuck up his chances of doing something he wants."

She sat on the side of the bed, her expression still locked for a bit. She then turned to Finnick.

"Still, why the hell did you not show your face here those last 3 months ?"

"Well, since the kid's now earnin' money in legal ways, and there is no way for me to grab what I'm sure he'd like you to have to give it to ya, I thought... Well you, know... There wasn't too many reasons to come down those parts, wos it ?"

The shadow of a sad expression hovered on Vivienne's face, her and Finnicks gaze locked on one another.

"Yeah, you're right..."

That one stinged more then Finnick thought it would.

 _Did I say something bad ? Shit. Did I say something hurtful to her ?_

The awkward moment lasted five seconds, Finnick wondering if he should say something or apologize. But she went back to her usual, half cheerful half michievous expression.

"Well it seems to me that your sorry ass will have to be happy with cold coffee and stale toast."

Free food was better than no food, he didn't even complain.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's a wrap. 2000 words bar passed. Don't get used to it, it's not gonna become a habit :)**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next chapter !**


	7. Nick Academy 03 - Cold Sweat

**Yep, new chapter. Last one was a bit long and unfocused, thanks in advance for reading it.  
**

 **I changed the rating, T won't be fitting for what I have in store for the later chapters.**

* * *

It was the last day.  
He was here and there it was.  
The last day.  
The day which would be his last here.  
The last fucking day.  
And he was absolutely and utterly terrified.

He had sweat blood and tears to get there. And it wasn't an expression. Every day was marked by some invisible scar, some new blister on his paws, some new self-destructing doubt about what he was doing here. He had memorized every knowledge he could, every regulation that could matter. He had completed a training tailored for mammals twice his size.

He had climbed the ice wall. The first time he did so, it took him around ten minutes to get there. Using his claws and his fangs, almost dislodging two of them. All he had needed was the proof that he could do. After that, he jumped it instantly at almost every try, having found the best places to put his paws, the best way to use his claws.

He still struggled in boxing, winning one every five match, but his grades were good enough to pass the class.  
His grade were good enough so that tommorrow, he could call himself an officer of the ZPD.

But still, he worried. Contrary to Judy, he was far from being valedictorian. He was the best on some classes, mainly social ones, having totally aced the hostage situations and interrogation matters.

But for the rest he wasn't great. He was good. Good enough to feel good about himself, good enough to be proud. But maybe not good enough to get assigned to Precinct One. That thought ate at him.

 _Hey, worst case scenario, me and carrots can see each others on our days off. We will simply need to synchronize._

Well, there was still what he was now waiting for, sitted on the chair in the hallway. An interview with a Jury that would determine what to do best with his talents, what precinct would have the best use of him. He felt a knot in his belly and prayed all the gods he didn't believe in, that his bowels would stay calm and not fuck him over during the life defining event that was about to happen.

One of the other trainees, a brown bear, got out by the door behind which waited Nick's destiny. The poor guy seemed completely drained. This didn't help the fox to relax. He would usually crack a joke, but he couldn't do so for two reasons.

The second reason was that it was absolutely forbidden for trainees waiting for their interview to speak with those having already got through theirs.

The first reason was that every trace of humour had definitely vanished from his adrenalin filled brained. Every coherent thought had done so too.

"Waaly Adalbert !"

Called a voice from behind the door. It belonged to Major Friedkin. The sheep next to him stood straight up. The guy totally looked like a startled prey about to be eaten by a pack of wolves.

"You're gonna be fine buddy," said Nick, "with an encouraging tone."

The sheep glanced at him, a pale smile on his face, and slowly marched toward the door.

 _If I didn't know better, I'd think there was a firing squad behind this door._

 _What kind of name was Waaly anyway_ ? He repeated it in his head.

 _Waaly, waaly. Is it a bleat ? Did the guy bleat while giving his name ? Oh my fucking gods, that is hilarious._

He let escape a nervous chuckle.

 _Okay I'm losing it, deep breath Nick. You're about to be interrogated by cops. It's far from being the first time. You shouldn't be so nervous. Deep breath._

He looked around, he was alone in the hallway, save for the hippo that was supposed to keep an eye on the trainees, sound asleep, sloped against the wall. What a good idea to be called Nick Wilde. Wilde, starting with one the last letters of the alphabet, always last called.  
But Wilde was the coolest name anyone could have. That made up for the slight impracticality. Like for instance the ball of impending doom and slight stress locked in his throat.

The sheep got out of the room, his look of fear replaced by one of utter despair. He staired blankly at the floor while making his way through the hallway.

 _This is how I die. Not by an angry mobster, not by a hail of bullet fired by a stupid cop. By a heartstroke at the gate of my future._

He chuckled again.

 _I'm gonna lose it before the end of the day. Call me in and let's be done with._

"Wilde Nicholas Piberius" came the voice, as to answer his silent prayer.

 _Fuck. Too soon, too soon. Breaaaaathe. One. Two. One. Two. I'm okay. I'm great. I'm peaceful. I'm Slick Nick. Mr Cool-Guy mode activated._

He put his most confident smile on his face and walked to the door. Only the slight twitch of his tail could betray him. He put his paw on the handle, turned it, got in the room, closed the door behind him, and looked at the jury. He recognized major Friedkin to the left, but not the Rhino to the right. And in the center was...

 _What the fuck is chief Buffalo Butt doing here ? Wait, Is he wearing glasses ?_

The three officers were taking note, probably about the last trainee. There was also a camera on the side of the table, pointed toward the center of the room.  
He had almost lost his composure, but didn't even bat and eye. He went right into hustle mode, right into his comfort zone, approaching the chair in the center of the room. It was Fox sized. Along the wall to his right were three other chairs, adapted to the size of any mammal. If it was supposed to let him be confortable, he was gonna take all the comfort he would need.

Nick took the chair and stored it neatly next to the others. He went back in the center of the room, where the chair was a moment ago. He striked his most confident pose. Warm fake smile and paws in his pocket, sometimes shifting legs as to not get numb.

It was a gamble, they didn't tell him to sit when he entered, but if they asked him now he would like a complete fool. Fortunately they didn't.

Chief Bogo spoke first.

"Good morning mister... Wilde" he read on the file.

 _Seriously dude, you know who I am._

Nick's tail twitched lightly in annoyement, but that did nothing to his perfect composure.

"My name is Adrian Bogo, chief of Precinct One. You already know Major Friedkin."

Nick glanced at her, she gave him an encouraging smile.

 _Smiling Friedkin, no way this isn't a trap._

"I am Lieutenant Herold MacHorn" spoke the Rhino. "Second in command to chief Adrian Bogo." His voice was so grave it seemed to come out of a stone. His tone was totally devoid of any feeling.

 _What a cheerful fellow._

"I" continued Bogo "will conduct this interview, which will be recorded. Is there any issue you wish to bring up before we start ?"

 _Joking : bad idea right now._

"No sir, please proceed."

The cape buffalo pushed the record button and began talking.

* * *

 **This, ladies and gentlemen, is called a cliffhanger. Your hate and frustration is like candy to me.**


	8. Nick Academy 04 - Hard questions

**Sweet, sweet an soft candy. I'm fairly certain I also tasted salt...**

* * *

"Your name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde, is that correct ?"

"Yes, it is."

"Son of an alive Vivienne Octavia Wilde and a now deceased John Lycus Wilde, is that correct ?"

New twitch on his tail. Why did he have to bring that up ? Nick felt his paws starting to get covered in sweat. Composure maintained however, everything was still fine.

"Yes, it is."

"Could you describe your life before you entered the academy ?"

"At what point do you wish for me to begin ?"

"Tell us what you believe being important."

Nick began to talk about his life. How he ran from home at twelve, deliberately omitting the reason. How he performed oddjobs with a fennec fox nicknamed Finnick, never mentionning his real name. He avoided talking about the things he did that were outright crimes, but didn't shy away from his conning and hustling. He also told them how he sent most of what he earned to his parents to help them since they spent their lives in a financial tight spot, being foxes.

He talked briefly about the death of his father, his paws were two balls of sweat in his pocket. He didn't tell them about his mother, but simply that he had continued to sent her money although he knew she didn't use it. He talked about how he met Judy, that she did hustle him into helping him, but not exactly how, and how she inspired him to try to become an officer himself.

By the time he had finished, he was struggling to maintain his cool exterior. There was nothing that he hated more than talking about his past. He was facing Bogo the entire time but he caught Friedkin by the corner of his eye gulping and scratching her eyes.

 _Mama bear is a big softy after all. Should have known. All bear are, after all._

For some reason, it gave him back a bit of his courage.  
The buffalo and rhino had finished to scribble their notes. Bogo returned his gaze to the fox.

"Thanks Nicholas. I wish to speak about your grades a bit if you don't mind."

Nick nodded. The grades were marked on a one undred scale.

"Firearms skills, 80, that's good. First-aid/CPR, 90, but there is a note here 'unusual methods', care to explain ?"

"In the street, I had to learn to tend to my own wounds with what I had under my paws. I may or may not have stopped a bleeding wound with lighter fluid and a match."

The chief seemed satisfied by the answer.

"Emergency vehicle operations 85, Self-defense and boxing 58. Is there a reason why you're lacking in this skill ?"

"Beside my size, no. No valid one."

"Is there any invalid ones ?" It was the first question the rhino had asked. Still with his stone-cold deep voice. It had surprised Nick, although he didn't show the faintest sign of discomfort in his attitude.

 _So it's you I must be wary of. Thanks for the heads-up._

"I abhore physical violence. I hate to see it, I hate to use it" he delivered in his most calm voice.  
The rhino and Bogo scribbled on their papers.

"Continuing" said Bogo "Domestic violence, Ethics and Integrity all above 70. Investigation, and Criminal Law above 90. Impressive."

The tone was half-interrogative. The chief had a raised eyebrow.

"Useful knowledge for a con-mammal" he half-joked.

Nick caught the glimpse of a smile on the corner of the buffalo's mouth.

"Patrol procedures and techniques, constitutionnal law above 70, Cultural Diversity 88, Health and fitness, Officer civil/criminal liability above 65."

The cape buffalo had made a pause. He did a double-take on the file.

"Mammal relations 97 ?"

The major Friedkin had a proud smile, which could only mean 'that's my cub'. The rhino had a slightly moved his left eyebrow.

 _I could have written the book..._

Chief bogo continued.

"Use of non-lethal weapons, 75, there is a note 'depending on the weapon'. Do you wish to make a comment ?"

"I believe I already did."

Both chief Bogo and MacHorn scribbled away.

The one with which he was the most proficient was the tranq-gun. He hated the baton and didn't care for either the taser or the pepper-spray.

"Stress prevention and management 82, Hate crimes and bias crimes 78, mediation skills and conflict management 94, impressive."

Nick nodded with a smile.

"Domestic preparedness, Computers and information systems above 70."

The cape buffalo closed back the file.

"All in all you have a good dossier, your presentation was as complete as anyone could hope for, but I still have a couple questions."

Nick nodded in agreement.

"Why do you want to become a Police Officer ?"

"As you know, I've spent most of my life simply wasting it, aspiring but never having the opportunity to work toward something important. Now I have the opportunity to do good. To be good. I refuse to waste it."

"It says in your dossier that you applied for Precinct One, even though you cannot be called the best among the trainees of your promotion and this precinct only accept the best."

"What is the question sir ?"

"Why did you apply to only this one ?" The Rhino had asked the question.

"Two reasons. First : Precinct One is the most prestigious precinct, operating on all districts, coordinating between all agents. Second : I already know people there." The rhino scribbled something, but the buffalo simply observed Nick.

"And why do you think Precinct One should take you int instead of another aspiring officer."

"I know the ins and outs of the criminal world. I'm the closest thing the Precinct One could have to a legal eye on the inside. To put it simply, I know everyone."

It was his ace in the hole and he just played it. He just offered his criminal network to Bogo on a silver plater. But that was also admitting he did still have connections with criminals.

He knew both those questions were coming and he had prepared for it. Now, he just had to wait for them to release him and wait for the deliberations with other trainees.

The rhino began speaking. Nick felt every word like a lead weight dropped on his shoulder.

"What if I told you that Mayor Swinton expressly asked for you to get into Precinct One. That no matter the deliberation of this jury you would be transferred to it."

The rhino had made a slight pause. Nick throat felt dry. He thought that he really didn't want to know the question that would follow the statement. He had to use every last drop of his willpower to not flinch, to not drop his confident expression. He felt his tail twitch.

"What would be your thoughts on the matter, mister Wilde ?" Asked the rhino.

This, he did not foresee. His throat was still dry. His brain was fired up by the adrenalin. What if it was true ? Sure he would get into Precinct One, but what if his colleagues learnt that he got here by patronage. What would they think ? What would Judy think ? She worked her ass off to be Valedictorian, and even if the mayor at the time put a bit of pressure so that she could get the place she deserved, she actually did deserve it. Could he live with himself if him achieving his dream of becoming something that he was proud of, was simply the result of another petty hustle ? He couldn't, all would have had been for nothing. What would Judy say in his place ? No, it was the wrong way to think about it.

What would he say ?

"Mister Wilde ?" Came the voice of chief Bogo.

Nick blinked, getting back into his body.

"Do you need me to repeat the question ?"

"No sir. I got this."

Nick dropped the composure, dropped the act. It was simply another gamble. He looked at his paws before him, turned to the ceiling. For once he was in an open and honest posture.

"Here is the thing. It would be unfair. To the other aspiring officer who could be better suited to the post than me. That could have worked more, that could deserve it more. It would be unfair to the other officers in the precinct, to impose them an unsuitable officer, to make them work with someone that could be less suited than another officer. Basically it could be a huge liability, and it would be especially unacceptable and irresponsible from the mayor to do so and putting at risk other officers just to pursue some obscure political agenda."

He took back his breathe, ready to continue. None of the interviewer were writing, they were simply listening to him. Since they didn't interrupt, Nick took it as his cue to continue.

"But all this is futile compared to what the real problem is. Placing an unsuitable officer in Precinct One would put a risk upon the citizens of the city. Citizens who I, as an aspiring officer, will soon vow to protect and serve. And betraying the trust, and putting at risk the civilians... It is, I think, something that can be in no case acceptable."

The faces of Bogo and MacHorn were as expressive as stone. Friedkin's face was a mixture of surprise nervousness.

"Thanks mister Wilde. You can leave now."

Nick felt his entire body move toward the door, like getting through an ocean of icey water. Next thing his back was leaning agains the wall on the other side of the door.

 _I botched it. I botched it. Fuck. Moron. Never lose your cool. Never let them know. I botched it. You absolutely moronnic asshat of a fox. You just gave them your benediction to not accept you into the precinct. To not accept you into the ZPD. AND IT WAS FUCKING RECORDED._

As he got through the hallway, he took out his phone. He was about to turn it on. He wanted to talk to Judy, apologize, say that they weren't going to work together after all.

But he didn't.

 _Fuck this. I should go pack my stuff like the others. Hope they won't send me to Savannah Central. I will never be able to get used to the heat._

It was now noon, but Nick wasn't hungry, he felt a big stone on his stomach and it was here to stay.

* * *

 **Yep, candy and salt. You never have enough of it... ;D**

 **I'll post something tommorrow, I'd feel guitly to leave you hanging like that.**


	9. Nick Academy 05 - Transfer

**Will this chapter also end in a cliffhanger ? Am I this twisted ?**

* * *

There was nine officers around the large table. Towering over them was chief Bogo, next to him at each side, were sitted Major Friedkin and Lieutenant MacHorn. With them were a badger, a bear, a wolf, a tiger, a pig and an elephant, respectively precinct's chiefs of Meadowlands, Canal District, Tundratown, Rainforest District, Sahara Square and Savanna Central.

At the end of the table was sitting a laptop for all of them to see. MacHorn controlled it from his seat with wireless keyboard and mouse. He launched the call to Mayor Swinton. A warm smiling face appeared on the screen. Her discreet make-up was tastefully applied, all on her physical appearance showed kindness and professionnalism. She acted as she looked. No wonder why she landed the job after her brief time as acting mayor upon Bellwether's demise. For a time, Bogo had suspected they both worked together but the last months proved that he was wrong. That or she was extremely discreet in her actions.

"Good afternoon mayor, as promised, I'm calling you to examine the last file of the day. The application of one Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

"Good afternoon to you all. Please proceed as if I weren't there" she answered in her usual high pitched but calm voice.

 _By the very act of watching, the observer affects the observed reality._

Chief Bogo showed none of this in his demeanor, opened Nick's file and began talking.

"I won't come back on everything that was said and I won't show you the details of his grades. Just know that he lacks a bit in physical skills, especially hand to hand combat, and everything that could involve violence. That being said, he still is fit for duty. His grade in communication are however completely overwhelming. For the rest he is good, better than most, but not top of the class."

He put off his glasses waving at MacHorn. The rhino put the video of the interview on screen, sharing it with the mayor. They all new that this examination would be the longest of the day. The cases of the other applying mammals were closed in about ten minutes. None of them would be surprised if this one took more than half an hour.

"I'd like you all to take a look at this."

The video started, showing Nick in the center of the room, recalling his life before the Jury. At the end of the monologue, the rhino paused it.

"He's quite composed" said the wolf. "I've seen people that could control their expressions but speaking avout things that clearly eat at him like this and not letting anything show... That's quite the feat."

"He left out at least as much as he said though" calmly spoke the bear. "His tail was twitching. He was clearly nervous. You think what he choose to hide will come back to be a problem ?"

"Honestly, I doubt it" answered Bogo. "He hides his emotions, but I don't think he lies when he says he wants to turn his life around. Besides, he wouldn't be the first mammal with a shady past to get into the ZPD."

"He's a fox though, said the tusked mammal."

Everyone stared at the elephant in the room.

"What ? It's statistics. There are more criminal and recidivist among foxes than among any other mammal groups. I'm not saying that he's trying to infiltrate the ZPD. I simply want to express my concern toward having a potentially conniving fox among the ranks."

Bogo sighed.

 _Bigotted twat._

"Getting back to this I'd like to show you his answer to the three standards question."

MacHorn skipped to the bit where Nick said why he wanted to be part of the ZPD, Precinct One, and why he was best suited than other mammals.

"I fear, began the badger, that mister Wilde wants to be part of the force for all the wrong reasons. Sure he wants to turn his life around, but is it a reason good enough to become a cop ? It's more than a job. Besides, it looks to me that part of his motivation is so that he can stay near his friend, officer Hopps."

"Friendship between colleagues is encrouraged, don't you know ?" Asked the wolf, a bit of irony in his tone. "And I have among the rank of the Tundratown's precinct, mammal's that had way better reasons to become cop. Let me tell you, they all aren't the best officers."

"Friendship is one the reason why he wants to work in precinct one." said Bogo. "The fact that he did state it shows to me how much he knows about himself. A quality in my opinion."

"And how about the answer he gave to the third question ?" Asked the trunked chief. "It clearly shows that he still does have connection to the criminal underworld."

"Yes, those are called indics." retorted the wolf. "To me, it seems like a huge asset, if he knows how to maintain them. And judging by his profile, he does."

The elephant had a slight upset look on his face, but quickly hid it. Clearly his concern didn't seem to be shared by anyone.

"Never liked that last question." declared the pig. "Whatever you answer, you have to be dishonest by assuming things about the others that you have no way of knowing. I now how it's an useful one, but it's still a low blow."

"In his case though, he didn't have to assume much." answered the cape buffalo. "What he said was completely true."

"I think we can now deliberate chief Bogo." declared the bear.

"Not quite," cut MacHorn "there is one last thing you must see."

He pushed play, showing the last question asked to the fox. All people in the room, except for MacHorn, Bogo and Friedkin had a look of astonishment mixed with concern.

MacHorn paused the video.

"Before you ask, no it isn't true. The mayor didn't order such a thing. It was my idea to ask this and chief Bogo didn't completely approve of it. Now before anyone talks, I want you to see how he answered."

The other mammals were still aghast. The rhino proceeded to play the rest of the video.

They could all see the exact momment Nick decided to throw down his mask. The exact moment he decided to give an honest answer to a really dangerous question despite what he showed of himself during the rest of the interview. When the video ended, they all had to take a minute to breathe. The tension seemed to have seeped out of the screen and wash out on all mammals in the room.

"Did he just.. ?" Began the bear.

"There were a lot of way to answer this. He chose the most risky, honest and fair one" stated the elephant. "I changed my mind Adrian. If you don't want him in your precinct, I call dibs."

The buffalo chuckled.

"If this isn't another hustle, and to me it doesn't seem like one, the most incorruptible cop of the city will be a fox. It's not that he's ready to not be working in precinct one, he's ready to abandon this chance if it had come to this. It was written on his face."

"Still," said the bear " though mister Wilde's heart is in the right place, I'm not completely convinced him in Precinct One, or even as cop is the best idea."  
Silence had fallen on the room. The mayor ended up breaking it.

"So what will it be Adrian ?"

* * *

The interview videos were supposed to be erased after the examination, however Bogo made a copy for himself on an USB drive. He called it insurance. It was information and information was power. Better keep it in his pocket.

Nick was sitting in the classroom with the other trainees. The usual chatter had been replaced by a nervous silence. They were all waiting for the deliberations. Nick was slumbering on the table, unable to cope with what was for him the biggest failure of his life. And seeing how it hadn't been a fairy-tale, it surely meant something.  
He never really connected with the other trainees. Most of them were wary of him. He knew why, he was a fox and an ex-con. Most of them knew it. Besides, they were all cops in training. It wasn't the crowd he was used to perform with.

The door openned.

"Atten-HUT !" The loud voice of major Friedkin called everyone's attention.  
Immediatly, every mammal sat right up, getting as straight as they could. Nick thought that he should play the part until the end and followed, straightening up his back on the chair.

"You will now be called one after the other to get your letter of assignment. Read it carefully, the diploma ceremony's date and location are also stated on it. Do not lose this paper, it can serve as an acting diploma in case something happens to the real one"  
She called everyone. Nick tried to keep his attention focused on the bear. Around him, the other mammals began quietly chattering about seeing eachother at their one precinct, or saying goodbye since they weren't being sent at the same place. He closed his mind to what was happening around him.  
Nick was now half-asleep, still straight on his chair, when he heard his name being called.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde."

The fox got down from his seat and walked straight at the white bear. She gave him the last enveloppe and a cheerful wink.

 _What ?_

He didn't take the time to get back to his seat to tear through the paper. In less than two seconds, he had the letter in hand, reading it frantically.

'Mr Nicholas Piberius Wilde

The city of Zootopia and the ZPD are honored to announce your that you have passed your examination.

You are hereby notified of your transfer to...'

 _What ?_

"What ?" repeated Nick out loud, an expression of shock and disbelief on his face.  
Every trainee was looking at Nick. Slick Nick was wearing something that wasn't his usual smug grin. Conscious of the stares, he quickly got back to his trademark smile.

"What's the matter Nick" said a lion, "you're transferred to Tundratown ?"

Nick showed the whole room the paper he was holding in his hand, his biggest smile of victory plastered on his face.

"Worse. Precinct One."

* * *

 **You can all breathe again now. Everything's fine, I don't understand why you were all so concerned :p**


	10. Judy's side 04, Celebration

**New chapter guys. Don't worry, I won't torture you too much for the next few chapters. Maybe.**

 **I'd also like to thanks Robert Escher and gonekrazy3000 for their reviews.**

* * *

It was the last day.  
She was here and there it was.  
The last day.  
The day which would be her last waiting.  
The last freaking day.  
And she was absolutely and utterly overjoyed.

Nick had finished the academy for 4 days now but he had been so completely busy, he hadn't been able to come and see her.

First he had to work on paperwork for the bank. There had been a problem and they wouldn't release his money. They were suspicious of a new client, coming with all this cash, opening an account. They had instantly froze it as soon he had it deposited. He had to call the precinct so they would vouch for him and let him be able to use his own money.

Next he had to find a flat, and if possible near the Precinct. He did need to call in a few favours but he ended with something decent, for a fair price. It was in a nice old building in the center of the city, most of his neighbors were families and they all looked surprised to see a fox living in this part of the city. The downside however was that his new home was on the eight floor, and that the elevator refused to go above the sixth.

Lastly, he had to buy loads of stuff that he never really needed. Like a bed. And sheets. And a fridge. He tried to buy as little as possible. In his mind, all situations remained temporary, that meant that the more he would buy and store in his flat, the more he would have to move later.

Judy had received the permission from Bogo to attend to the graduation ceremony. Mayor Swinton had called her and said that she would have to do a speech. After her last debacle in front of the cameras, Judy wasn't sure it was such a good idea, but the mayor convinced and helped her to write it.  
She was now seated backstage, her heart pumping and racing.

 _This will go well. I now the speech by heart. There is no way I'm gonna screw this up. The press presence was kept to a minimum. They won't question me. I'm good..._

 _And I get to see Nick !_

Her heart was racing even more now. The perspective of seeing her new best friend in the flesh after six months of absence was overwhelming. She was bouncing on her chair trying to calm down. Bogo's head showed between two ZPD blue curtains.

"You're up, officer Hopps."

She jumped down from the oversized chair, containing the bounce in her step as she passed the curtain and walked to the lectern, on the center of the stage. There were fewer people than at her own ceremony. Most of them probably from the new officer's families. In front of the stage, in neat ranks, were the ex-trainees in their new uniforms. As she made her way she barely contained herself to run at Nick and hug him.

 _Gosh, I missed him._

She stood behind the lectern, tested the microphone and began talking.

"When I was a kid, I thought zootopia was this perfect place where everyone got along, and where anyone could be anything. Turns out life is a bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes. Which means, hey, glass half-full, we all have a lot in common."

She made a slight pause, taking her breath.

"And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptionnal each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are, to the biggest elephant, to our first fox... I implore you, try. Try to make the world a better place."

Raising his aviator mirror glasses, Nick had winked at her in encouragement. Her last words were spoken with a big smile.

"Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."

The officers went on the stage, one after the other, shaking Mayor Swinton's hooves and getting their insignia placed on their chest by Judy. A little flight of stairs had been set on the stage so that she wouldn't look ridicule trying to reach the biggest officer's chests.  
Last came Nick, and this time, he was happy to come last. She approached him and hanged his badge.

"Congratulation officer Wilde."

"Thanks officer Hopps."

"I'm so happy I want to hug you." She blurted in a whispered tone.

 _I said it. I thought I would only think it._

She felt her face slowly get warmer under Nick's smiling gaze.

"Time for that later. For now we have to smile for the cameras" answered Nick as low as her.

She turned back and all the new officers stood on a line, while the journalist took picture upon picture.

"Nick, how does it feel to be the first fox officer ?"

"Judy, are you confortable working with a fox ?"

"Is it a political statement from the new mayor ? Did she push for it ?"

Chief Bogo and officer Pennington went to stand before the cameras, and slowly drove the journalists away from the stage.

"I said, no questions" spoke the deep voice of the cape buffalo.

"Now what ?" Asked Nick loudly, as the voices of the crowd were slowly dying out.

"Now we party !" Screamed a voice from the public.

Judy recognized Wolford who had thrown his cap in the air, quickly followed be all the officers, new and otherwise.

They quickly all got down from the stage, Wolford and Clawhauser had begun distributing papers to all officers presents. There was an adress and a time. The dresscode was 'uniform, with no stripes'. In ZPD language, that meant anyone could come as they want, and that rank had no meaning during the festivities. Judy quickly got her own piece of paper followed by Nick. Next, they went away from all the people that had begun chatting with each other. They turned around the stage, a bit recessed from eyes and ears.

"Nick, I missed you so much !"

She jumped at his neck, giving him one of the biggest and warmest hug he had ever received. He returned it gladly.  
She let him go, putting back her hind paws on the ground. She wiped a happy tear that was threatening to fall from the corner of her eye.

 _I missed you too, Carrots, more than I thought I would._

"You rabbits are so emotional."

"Daw, you missed me too." She teased.

"Okay, just a bit" His sayed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in a second hug.

Judy was surprised by this half-spontaneous show of feelings. She let herself go in Nick's warm embrace, closing her eyes. Nick couldn't stop himself to smell her scent. It took him back to their first hug under the bridge, emotions flowing like-

 _Is she nuzzling my chest ? I think she is nuzzling my chest... Is it weird ? Yes it is. Does it bother me ? No it doesn't._

As Judy pulled back from him again he told her.

"Okay, enough hugs for one year, a bit more and I'll smell more bunny than fox."

"And it's a problem because ?" She asked in a challenging tone.

"I wouldn't want mammals with a good sense of smell thinking I'm an easy hustle."

"You _are_ an easy hustle, sweetheart" she stated turning back from him and giving him a teasing glance, while leaving in the direction of the other officers.

 _You're gonna pay for this one, Carrots._

* * *

 **After the last chapters, this one feels a bit shorts, doesn't it ?**


	11. Everyone's side 01 - The party

**I'm establishing some things here. Be careful about what you read, it might or might not be important later.**

 **Or maybe I'm just writing stuff at random. Who knows.**

* * *

"So" said Nick, as they were closing in on their destination, "is it usual that the new recruits get wasted on the eve of their first day at work ?"

"I don't know, I played it safe on my first day and stayed only an hour, drinking orange juice."

"Because they didn't have carrot juice ?"

"Yeah."

"I'm impressed Judy, you're more of a party-mammal than I thought you would be."

"Hardy-har, could you be even more sarcastic ?"

"I sure can, but my sarcasm is so advanced than simple-minded mammals end up thinking I'm stupid."

She lightly punched his arm as an answer.

It was around 7PM when they had arrived before the door of the building they were looking for. Nick pressed a button, calling at the intercom.

"Who is it ?"

With the background noise and the static coming from the intercom, they couldn't make out whose voice it was.

"Nick and Judy" the bunny answered.

A loud noise signified the unlocking of the door and they entered the building. The inside was dim-lighted, the wall were made of a nice wood- panelling. The was no way some low-ranking officer at the ZPD could afford a flat in a building like this. They made their way into the elevator, going up to the the tenth floor.

"Who could afford something here ?"

"Firsts who come to mind are chief Bogo and the Mayor."

"The mayor, you say ?" Nick's brain had instantly gone back to hustler mode, a predatory grin slowly creeping on his face.

"You're reformed, remember ? Officer and all ?"

"You mean, I have now the best cover."

Mieshievous grin, mocking eyes. It was something she hated at first, now she loved seeing it. She giggled, she had to admit he was funny.

"Besides, I highly doubt the mayor would set a cop party in her appartment."

As they arrived in the tenth floor hallway, they heard music and cheering coming from one of the doors. The knocked, and a big smile plastered on the big face of a big feline appeared as the door opened.

"Heeeey" squeeled the cheetah, "you guys made it, please come in."

He took their coat and hand put them on them table in the corridor.

"You both look fabulous."

Nick was wearing his signature green hawaian shirt with a pair of short. Judy was wearing a pink shirt and brown khakis.

"Is he already drunk ?" Whispered the fox to the rabbit.

"Far from it, it's the most calm you'll ever see him."

"So" asked the big cat in a distracted tone, "do you both always wear shirts matching your eyes ?"

They looked at eachother.

 _He's right_ , thought Judy.

 _But her eyes are more sparkling amethyst than pink_ , thought Nick

 _What the hell are we doing ?_

They broke their interlocked gazes and turned back to face the cheetah. Whose happy face looked like it was waiting for something to happen.

"You alright Big Ben ?" Asked Nick.

"Sure" came a giggly answer. "Follow me."

They entered a large room, one of the wall was a giant bay window, opening to a long balcony. In one corner was an open kitchen repurposed as a bar for the evening.

It was a flat alright, one that had to cost around three thousand dollars a month seeing where it was placed in the city.

"I must ask, did you rent this place for the evening ?"

"It's mine actually" answered Clawhauser "inherited from an uncle."

"I don't suppose you'd rent out part of it to your collegues ?" Asked Judy.

"Already do, I'm living with Wolford and MacHorn."

"Wait" stopped Judy. "You live with Wolford and MacHorn. You live with Herold ? He's okay with you throwing parties here ?"

"When I do, he crashes at his friends. I try to restrain myself though, since he's paying rent. I don't want to inconvenience him."

"Wait" stopped Nick. "MacHorn has friends ?" He had delivered it in the exact same tone as Judy, even mimicking her higher pitched voice.

They stared at him for a second and cracked into laughter.

"Yeah, he does" answered Clawhauser between two giggles, "I never met them though."

To Nick's opinion, it was going to be a big party. Judy pointed to him the mammals from Precinct One, not a fifth of all those that were here. Clawhauser had invited officers from all the precincts around the city. There had to be around thirty mammals mingling in the large living room and the balcony.

"I meant to ask you before but I had forgotten" said Nick to Judy. "Were you listening to gazelle when you were writing your speach ?"

"Maybe" she mused.

"It showed. I thought it was nice."

"Thanks."

She presented him to Clawfith, the only one of the three new recruits who didn't have to work this evening.

"Nice to meet you Nick, the name is Clawfit-"

"Yiska Clawfith, I know."

The wolverine raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Don't be surprised, I know everyone."

"Yes, he does." Completed Judy.

The mustelid raised his glass, with a conniving look.

"To knowing everyone."

They all downed their drink.

"Judy, tell me you spiked your carrot juice with some alcohol."

"I don't intend to roll under the table tonight officer Slick."

Nick and Yiska looked at eachother, mischief on their face. They both took her by the shoulder, dragging her near the bar.

"Guys, I'll drink a bit, but later."

"You won't escape this, Fluff." He showed his teeth, in a carnivorous grin. "I'm a predator, I genetically cannot allow it."

She shivered a bit, the sight of fangs always did that to here. It wasn't only fear, but also something else that she didn't understand. And it made her wary.

"I'm okay guys, really..."

"Hey, Clawhauser, I need your help here !" Shouted the fox, across the living room. Some mammals turned around with smiles on their faces then got back to their mingling.

The cheetah emerged from between two groups of people, a bounce still in his steps.

"What is it Nick ?"

"The ZPD's face refuses to drink." Answered the wolverine.

"Oooooh, I'm afraid we can't have that officer. You are at a party, you must at least down a few. It's standard procedure."

Clawhauser turned back to the bar, taking a bunch of bottles and starting to brew some mysterious cocktail.

Judy looked at the ceiling, she didn't foresee the potential of Nick, Ben and the newbie had to cause her trouble.

"I said I would drink. At my own pace."

She tried to put on a serious face but the cheery mood of those three was just too contagious.

"Well, I ask that you at least try this." said the chubby mammal, giving her a strange blue-colored drink. "But if you don't like it, I'm afraid my diagnostic of your condition will have to be quite sever."

"And what would it be, officer Donuts ?" She asked, drinking a bit of the strange blue mixture.

 _I taste blueberries... And carrots ? And rhum... And a bunch of other stuff I can't identify. It's excellent !_

"I'd have to declare you unfit to party."

The cheetah's expression stayed serious for two seconds, and then he wiggled his eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear.

The wolverine choked on his drink, Judy struggled to keep from spitting hers. Nick, having seen a joke coming, had had the precaution to wait for the punchline, he simply gave a chuckle.

 _Okay this time, he must have drunk._

Not waiting for the laughter to die down, the cheetah started going back to his previous group, pointing a big bowl with his chubby paw.

"There is more of this cocktail in the punch-bowl. Help yourselves to it."

Judy fondled her pocket, getting a small pillbox and took two of them, making them slide with a sip of her drink.

"You sick Carrots ?"

"Nope, girl stuff."

Nick's ears slumped.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No problem slick. Come, let's mingle."

* * *

 **Girl stuff ? Why ? What does it mean ? OMFG SO MYSTERIOUS.**


	12. Everyone's side 02 - The party part 2

**Phew, I didn't think the party would last this long writing-wise.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

At 10 PM, the party was slowly nearing its peak. The speaker were playing some Gazelle and some mammasl had started moving their body to the beat.  
Judy was only at her second drink and dancing with the arm that wasn't holding her drink. She was looking at Clawfith, who had drunk more than enough, hitting on a hyena officer from Savanna central.  
Nick appeared at Judy's side. She was fairly certain it was his fifth whisky, but if the fox was drunk, he was showing none of it.

"I didn't know Yiska was gay" he said.

"It's male he's talking to ? I don't think he is. With all he has drunk, I wouldn't be surprise if he thought he was actually talking to another wolverine."

The male hyena seemed to be drunk as well. He had a weird expression on his face, between amused and disgusted.

"Well, said Nick. Either our good drunken gulo will end up having a weird regretful night, or a punch in the face. And as much as I'm always up for a good laugh, this is not how I want this party to turn."

Nick approached the wolverine, putting a friendly arm around his shoulder, whispering something in the mustelid's ear. His eyes instantly shot wide open. He looked at the hyena, seeming to apologize and got back to Judy, Nick helping him to walk.

"I think you should go lie down for a bit buddy."

They went to find Clawhauser who helped then set him up in his bedroom. The place was a shrine to Gazelle, but also to every music icon. Freddy Merclawry, Michael Jackalson, The Bleatles to only name a few. His tastes were really eclectic, and they saw a huge collection of vinyl records in pristine condition. They seemed to have been stored here, along with an old but clean record player, for the duration of the party, Clawhauser went back to the bar to make some more punch and switch the empty bottles for full ones.

"I thought the guy was just some kind of predictable pop-loving ball of happiness. He has great taste in music. And those vinyls... I'd have made a haul with them. He knows what's good."

"Clawhauser is full of surprise. There is more to him than meet the eyes."

"Are you in love officer Carrots ? I thought you only loved me" the fox said in a fake hurt voice.

"Dumb fox. But just so you know, the big happy cat is the best shot in all Precinct One."

"You're bullshitting me."

"Not even a bit."

Still in the corridor, their heard loud knocks against the door.

"ZPD, OPEN UP." shouted a loud muffled voice.

As they warily opened the door, they saw FitzAntlers, Bogo, Wolford and Blackfur, the arms full of bottles and pizza-boxes. There was also a big box of donut on Bogo's pile of pizza. They let them pass and heard a loud squeele come from the living-room.

"Ooooooooh guys, you shouldn't have brought anything. Well, you can put this here. And let me hold this. You brought me donuts ? Thanks so much !"

Nick and Judy went back to the party. FitzAntlers had already gone to spend time with her ex-colleagues. Wolford was helping set up the pizza while talking with Blackfur. Clawhauser was trying to pick a donut while Bogo was holding open the box, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Adrian, how's it hanging ?" Fired the fox.

"I'm good, officer Wilde" answered the buffalo, "I hope officer Hopps is keeping you out of trouble."

"I sure am, chief."

Judy had almost finished off her second drink. She wasn't even tipsy yet , but she still was asking herself if another drink would be a good idea. Nick with a smooth sleight of hand switched her almost empty drink to a full one.

 _Guess I'll have to drink this now._

Bogo lifted a brow, and got back to his annoyed expression while the cheetah was still hesitating. They abandonned the chief to the hands of his tormentor, to approach Wolford and Blackfur who were having an animated discussion.

"What are you both talking about ?" asked Judy.

"Well" sayed the wolf "I was saying to officer Blackfur here, that the best pawsian restaurant was two block from here, the Eastern Pawgod. They have the best nems, and their fish is the freshest."

"And I'm simply stating to officer Wolford that if you want to taste real pawsian food, the place to go was the Violet Blue Sea Horse in Tundratown. Best gyozas in town. And their fish is way better than in any other places."

The panda had her arms crossed and a playful challenging expression on her face.

"Yeah, if you care for frozen sashimi" retorted the lupus with a chuckle. "The Pawgod's are still the freshest."

"You know Wolford" interveined Nick, "Everything freezes in Tundratown. And I know for a fact that all the Pawgod calls salmon is trout fished from the city's canals, more or less legally. But on this I must agree, they're probably the freshest."

With a suspicious smile, the wolf turned to Nick.

"And how would you know that ?"

"That would be telling. In an unrelated topic, I really should renew my fishing licence."

They all chuckled, Wolford raising his paws.

"I admit my defeat, but I'll have to verify this myself. We should go together at our next common day off."

"You're on your own" said Nick. "I can't digest pawsian food."

"And I don't eat meat, fish or otherwise. Sorry Wolford" added Judy.

"It's just you and me then, big guy" smiled officer Blackfur.

The two officers shook on it.

"I didn't introduce myself properly, the name's Nicholas Wilde. Please call me Nick" He shook both Wolford's and Blackfur's hand.

"Augustyn Wolford."

"Wight Blackfur." She looked at him suspiciously "I'm pretty sure we already met."

 _Does she remember ?_

"Did we know ? I'm sure I would have recognized your charming smile."

"Yes, I remember know, you were working in an eletronics shop if I recall..."

She had a smile that clearly said there was more to it. More that she would tell.

 _Okay she does remember. Abort, abort._

His warm smile still on his face, he cut the conversation.

"Oh you know, I did a lot to get by before joining the ZPD. I'm sure you've been to a few of the places I worked to at the time."

"How long ago did you meet ?" Asked Wolford, not really interested by the conversation, his gaze turned toward the bar.

"More than a decade ago I think, it's kind of hazy" answered Nick, who could perfectly recall the time of his first two arrests.

The panda acquiesced, nodding her head, her eyes looking right into Nick's. He had, however, no trouble maintaining his front of serenity. Judy was looking at them both.

 _Please don't hate eachother. Please don't hate eachother._

"Come, let's take a drink Wight"said Wolford, attempting to pull her by the arm, oblivious to the slight tension that had begun to grow.

"Sorry guys" apologized the ursine while looking at her phone. "Chief Bogo and me have to go, we just dropped by to say hi and help carry the pizza. We have work to do and with us gone, the precinct is understaffed. Perhaps next time !"

She waved at them, leaving through the corridor, where Bogo was waiting for her.

"She's nice, said Nick."

"Yeah she's great, but a bit distant." Nodded the wolf.

"You think ?" Asked Judy. "I didn't really notice. Maybe just to you" she joked.

"Maybe" he chuckled. "But you know me, I grow on people."

"Like strangling vine ?" Deadpanned Nick.

All laughing, they made their way to the bar.

"Damn it, the punch bowl is empty" Nick didn't care much for carrots, but he was curious to know how it tasted.

"You haven't tried it yet ?" Asked Judy.

"Nope. Well too bad, another time then"

"Try it in my glass" She said giving him the almost full drink.

"You sure carrots ?"

"Afraid to catch cooties ?"

Nick took the drink, and tasted it. He was immediately hit by a flavor of carrots and blueberries. Usually he didn't like the taste of the root, but the mix, was great.

"It tastes kind of like us." he blurted, surprised.

"I know right ? Blueberries and carrots, it shouldn't be mixed, but works perfectly well."

He took another sip and gave her back the glass, trying to find where the rhum could fit in the metaphor.

"Your attention please ?" The cheery voice of the now half-drunk cheetah was amplified by the loud speaker. He had a microphone on his hand. Everyone had turned their eyes to him.

"It's now past midnight ! And I think our new recruits deserve a toast on their first day of work." He raised a glass of some alcoholised beverage. Bottles were taken around, refilling everyone's glasses, Wolford was distributing plastic cups. Judy saw Clawfith from the corner of her eyes filling a glass with apple-juice, he looked like he was going to slow down for the rest of the night. Near him, FitzAntlers was raising a half-empty bottle of vodka. Nick simply openned a light beer. The Rabbit had her fifth half-finished drink in her paw. She had taken it slow, but she felt her head was a bit light and decided it was her last drink for the night.

"TO OUR NEWBIES !" he shouted while punching some keys on the laptop serving as a DJ console. Immediately, a 'Try Everything' techno remix began blasting from the loudspeaker. Everyone downed their drink and the cheetah jumped on the dance floor, dancing to the choregraphy of the song. Most mammals followed suit, the until-now slow festivites turning into an all-out dance-party.

* * *

 **The party is nearing its end. Stuff happenned and stuff didn't. Where am I going with this story ? Even I don't know. Maybe.**


	13. Nick and Judy 01 - Party aftermath

**Still there ? You know, this fanfic is not going anywhere, I'm just writing stuff as it comes. No narrative thread, no idea what I'm doing...**

 **Lies lies lies... :)**

* * *

"You sure you don't want to sleep in tonight I wouldn't want you to have an accident on your way home." A drunken Clawhauser was holding onto the open door. A dozen of mammals were slumped on the floor of the living room on improvised beds. As much as Nick was drunk and tired, he longed to sleep in a real bed, preferably his. Judy was half-asleep, leaning on his arm.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd prefer to go home. It's only fifteen minutes away on foot, perhaps a bit more with how packed I am" For all he had drunk, Nick was still holding up pretty well. Knowing how to handle drink was a skill he had had learnt to master years ago.  
They left the building, starting to walk through the night, the street light rythmically brightening their steps. The cold of the early morning sobered and woke Judy a bit. She didn't drink much, but she wasn't used to drink this much.

"We're working tommorrow. I mean today. We shouldn't have stayed this late."

"It was a great party, I'm glad we did. I simply hope my assignment won't be too taxing. I will be in no condition to do anything physical today"

"I don't know what task will be assigned to you. As the 'token bunny', my first day was parking duty, I hope the chief won't do the same to you"

"I still can't believe we met on your first day of work. What a coincidence."

They turned at a street corner, a comfortable silence stood between them. Their steps resonated on the empty street, only the sound of sirens in the distance were disturbing the calmness of the city night.

"So you worked at an electronic store ?" at her tone, Nick understood that she knew it was something else entirely.

Nick took an annoyed expression, but he slowly sighed, a tiredness creeping in the corner of his eyes.

"More in than at. Better I tell you the story than you learn it from sergeant Blackfur I guess." He took a deep breath, remembering the events of each of the two nights she had caught him.

"I was fourteen, she caught me the first night as I was picking the lock from the backdoor of an electronic store in Rainforest. I didn't even triggered the alarm, she was simply on night patrol. I was careless and unlucky. Told her I was simply looking for a place to sleep for the night. It was what I usually said when people caught me where I shouldn't belong at the time."

"Really ?" Judy had a hard time people would believe anything a fox could say after catching him picking a lock.

"It usually worked, believe it or not. People tend to believe the scrawny kid that knew how to pull a poor and innocent look. After I became an adult, though, I had to find other means of persuasions. I thought she believed me at the time, in hindsight she clearly didn't."

"And what was your second arrest ?" refocused the rabbit with an inquisitive expression.

 _I'm drunk, am I ? I wouldn't tell her this story if I wasn't._

"The first time I was simply doing a bit of sight spotting, assessing the security. She caught me two days later, just after I broke in the store. I had filled a sports bag with phones and handled consoles. The other cops were running after my mates. That was how it worked, if the cops came, we were to disperse, every-mammal for themselves. There was a rendez-vous point where we shared the haul afterwards."

"How did she catch you ?"

"I like to think she was really good, but I was simply careless. I had run two blocks with my stash on the back, she caught me by the arm on the corner of a back alley, shoving her badge to my face. I tried to resist, she tried to pin me to the wall, I panicked and that's where I gnawed her arm."

"She must have been pissed."

"I thought she would be, I had the taste of her blood everywhere in my mouth. Let me tell you, panda blood tastes weird. She gave that look between 'I'm not here to hurt you' and 'is this little tantrum of yours over ?'. After that, I calmed down, she let me back to the ground. And gave me the biggest slap to the face I ever received. Hooffington's punch were a joke compared to that. Then she gave me a choice between putting my ass in a cell or a promise I wouldn't ever steal anything again."

"That's not really a promise you kept, is it ?" Asked Judy in disbelief.

"You hurt me Carrots, I always keep my promises. I kept this one like the others. I don't know how she could believe I would, though."

"You still hustled."

"It's not stealing if a mammal willingly gives me their money, even if it's because of a lie. Politics do it all the time and most of them don't end up in jail."

"You have a twisted sense of logic."

...

They were now in the hallway to Nick's flat, he struggled to slide the key into the keyhole. Soon they were both inside.

"You're the guest, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch" Nick had gotten rid of his tie and had started opening his shirt.

"No way, I'm not letting you sleep on your own couch" retorted Judy.

"Believe me, it's one of the nicest place I've ever slept, I'm even doing myself a favor" He let himself fall in the squeaking old seats. "It's clearly more comfortable". The mieschievous grin was here once again.

"So you'd let me sleep on a rough bet while you get to have the snug couch ? Way to be a gentlemammal..." She answered with her own taunting expression. Nick got up, scrambling in the direction of his bedroom.

"Okay, I lied, the bed is clearly more comfortable" He got rid of his shirt, revealing a well maintained red and cream colored fur. "Since we both consider eachother's comfortableness to be way too important, why don't we both sleep in the bed ? It's clearly big enough" he continued.  
Judy, couldn't see his face, since he had now his back turned toward her, but she was certain the fox was still grinning.

"But I must warn you" he said, unzipping his pants, turning to face her "I sleep naked"

There was only one way to call what was on Nick's face : a shit-eating grin.

"Well I don't, so you better lend me a t-shirt. And no peeking while I take off my bra."

Later, Judy would put the responsability of her actions on the alcohol, but she wasn't even a bit tipsy. It was a challenge. And Judy never backed down from a challenge. She walked past him, unbuttonning her own shirt.

To Judy's disappointment, that didn't even faze the fox. Though that did take him aback, he wasn't drunk enough to let it show.  
He gave her something to put on while holding a paw on to cover his eyes in an overdramatic pose. They both crept up under the sheets, Nick had kept his brief, not wanting to shock the little rabbit.

"I'm glad you're here, Nick"

"You mean, with you in bed ?"

"Dumb fox. I'm glad you became a cop. I'm glad you're coming into Precinct One."

"I know you can't do anything without me. What kind of mammal would I be if I let a poor little bunny on her own in the big city ?"

She shot a tired fist to his shoulder. He caught it effortlessly, holding it in his paw for a few seconds, his emerald gaze locked into Judy's sleepy amethyst eyes.

"I'm glad too Carrots."

He let go of her paw and they both closed their eyes, going to sleep, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Waking up was hard. With how late they had left the party, they couldn't have slept more that five hours. It was particularly hard on Nick, foxes being nocturnal mammals. He groaned as Judy shook him to wake him up.

"Noooo, let me sleep."

"No way I'll let you be let on you first day, get up while I take a shower"

"I've change my mind" cried the fox "I'll go back to selling pawpsicles, waking up is too hard" He hid his face under his pillow.  
Big problems asked for big solutions.

Judy pulled the sheet off the sleepy fox, letting it fall on the floor.

"C-cold, you sly bunny" The fox got up and stretched, Judy glancing at his lean and discreetly muscular figure.

 _Not so bad for a fox._

She took her clothes and went to the bathroom, while Nick, still only wearing his briefs, started the coffee machine and put some bread in the toaster.

She had finished to wash herself in around five minutes, and looked at the only towel hanging from the wall.

 _Hope Nick is okay with sharing this._

She wrapped herself in the large towel. It had the pleasant smell of her friend. The bunny began drying herself but stopped when she spotted an absent feature from the shared showers of Grand Pangolin Arms. A wall-mounted fur drier. She quickly turned-it on, getting rid of most of the dampness in her fur in a matter of seconds. It hot air blowing on her body was a delight. She then used the towel to get rid of the remaining moisture and put back her hairs in place. Dressed with her clothes from the day before, she exited the bathroom.

The fox was already wearing his uniform.

"Hope you like black coffee, Carrots, I don't have any milk. Or sugar."

"I only drink decaf. Caffeine is like cocaïne for bunnies. With a heart failure risk"

"What happens if a bunny snort cocaïne ?" asked the fox with an interested look.

"They explode. Boom" She answered, miming an atomic mushroom with her hands.

* * *

 **Gotta love the atomic mushroom in the breakfast omelette.**


	14. Nick and Judy 02 - Flashing speed

**Remember in the first chapter when I said that it probably wouldn't be a long running story ? I lied. Again. I do that.  
**

 **I'm changing this to be the prologue of Tales of a Post-Movie Zootopia.**

* * *

The two officers had arrived to the Precinct ten minutes ago, Judy making a quick detour to the locker room, where she always kept a spare uniform.  
The officers where talking and horsing around in the bull-pen. Half of them had dark rings under their eyes. Most of them were talking about the party from the previous night

"Hey Clawfith, were you hitting on Hyenston last night ?"asked Grizzoli.

"What makes you say that ?" The wolverine asked in return, a broken poker face on his tired snout.

"This picture !" Answered Fangmeyer, showing his phone screen where the drunken officer could be seen trying to smooth-talk the Hyena. "Hope you got his number !"

"I didn't, he was out of my league." joked the mustelid, trying to look less embarassed than he was.

"You three shouldn't tease the newbies, you know there is way more embarassing prooves on each one of you"

"You got nothing Rhinowitz" shouted Wolford.

"Christmas 2012" Simply answered the Rhino. The other officers stopped teasing the wolverine, but that didn't mean the bullpen got more quiet.

Chief Bogo walked in, looking at his files.  
"All right, all right, enough. Shut it !" He shouted the last sentence, the room instantly getting quiet. "We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox" Nick was in fact the only one from the last promotion to have made it to Precinct One. "Who cares."

"Ha ! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir !" Retorted the fox, with his trademark grin.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde !" All the officer in the room snickered silently.

"Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, - Tundratown SWAT. Snarlov, Higgins, Wolford – undercover." As he enounced each officer's assignment, they got up and left the room, taking a file while passing near the lectern "Hopps, Wilde... Parking duty. Dismissed." Judy and Nick gave a shocked look to the chief.

"Just kidding !" Grinned the buffalo, happy to have caught the fox off-guard "We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down."

* * *

Judy was behind the wheel while Nick was licking a pawpsicle to cool down. Savannah central was a warm place. To much for the foxe's taste.

"So, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you? "

Judy slammed the break, sending Nick forward, getting the pawpsicle stuck to his face.  
"Oops, Sorry." She grinned, not sorry at all.

"Sly bunny"

"Dumb fox"

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that ?" she began, a reflective look on her face "Yes. Yes I do"

Her answer sent a strange unfamiliar and warm feeling into Nick's chest. Before he could answer, a red car zipped right in front of them, way over speed limit.  
I think there is our perp. This is going to be fuuuun.

They chased after the car through Savannah central, revolving light on, siren screaming. The chased car was more agile, but the police cruiser made up for it in power-horses. They ended up stopping him on an avenue after he almost failed a turn and had to halt to a complete stop to take back control of his vehicle.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation." The window rolled down, revealing a nervous Flash. Judy couldn't hide her shocked expression.

 _So sloth can be fast._

"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash !?" said the amused fox's voice.

"Niiiiiick" came a slow voice.

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to take away his licence Nick"

"Don't apologize Carrots, maybe Flash is a good driver, but I don't have any trust on the guy's reflex. His car might be fast, but he is still slooooow."

"Stereotyping the sloths ? I thought you were better than this Slick."

They were sitting on the outside of a coffee-shop, looking at the passing mammals. The other customers glanced at them, suprised expression on their faces. Judy wondered of it was because a fox and a rabbit were sharing a snack, wearing uniforms, or they simply had recognized her. Lost in her thought, she didn't see the sheep that had approached her.

"Hello officer Hopps, I personnaly wanted to express my gratitude !"

She looked at the sheep in a surprised expression. She was used to predators coming up to her, to thank her, but not to prey. And since Bellwether's case, she couldn't help herself being suspicious around caprines.

"Huh. Thanks, but what for ?"

"Not all prey agree with me but the divide between us and predators is far from being a good thing"

 _Well that's nice to see open-minded mammals._

The sheep offered his hoof and she gladly shook it. She was a bit ashamed to take all the credit, even more since Nick was sitting right next to her.

"You know, officer Wilde here took an equally important part in the case, he also deserves your gratitude"

The sheep glanced at the fox, an unsure look on his face, as if he had just spotted him. Nick put on his warmest toothless smile and offered his hand. The sheep hesitantly shook it, his expression of disdain badly hidden under a fake smile.

"I'll let you two to your coffee, have a nice day" nervously waved the caprine, taking his leave.

As he was leaving, Judy shook her head in disbelief.

"He comes to thank me about the case, and then he acts like a frighten kit around a predator. What was his deal ?"

 _You're to good and too innocent for this world Judy, I wish you'd never change._

"He didn't react like this because I'm a predator Carrots" began Nick in an uninterested tone "He reacted like this because I'm a fox." He said it like he was stating the obvious, his gaze lost in white space.

"What ?"

"Please Carrots, you're not so naive. There was a time you too had your fair share of bias toward the likes of me"

Judy blinked. He was right, she had been quick to judge him before knowing him.

"If a dumb bunny like you could learn not to judge books by their covers, there must be hope for this city yet" He still wasn't looking at her, but she could see the corner of his mouth slowly turn into a grin.

"You can't be serious for more than five minutes can you ?"

"You know what happens if a fox stays serious for too long ?" Nick had a dead serious look on his face.

"No, what ?"

"They explode. Boom" he answered, miming an atomic mushroom with his hands.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap on 'part 0'.**

 **I'll leave out the gazelle concert, it doesn't really fit into the story. The party at Clawhauser's was supposed to replace it.**

 **Now that the 'prologue' is over (fourteen chapters later) I can really begin to post the story. If you're interested, you'll be able to find the first chapter on my profile tomorrow. I'm looking forward to writing it and to read your reviews !  
**


End file.
